In-ter-ven-ção
by Evinha's
Summary: O que o Ikki de Fênix tem em comum com o Toalhinha de South Park? Nada, a não se o fato de que ambos são viciados. Não mais, porque o Shun se encarregará de tomar uma atitude definitiva. Nem que, para isso, seja necessário criar toda uma estratégia, envolvendo os membros do Santuário. Fanfic estilo documentário.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Kurumada, assim com South Park é dos licenciados Trey Parker e Matt Stone. Todos os direitos reservados.

* * *

**Notas iniciais:** inspirada no episódio antológico "Criplle Summer" de South Park. Também faz menção à série americana "Awkward". E não torçam o nariz, porque mesmo tendo temática teen, é uma boa série, eu diria. Passava na extinta MTV. Digo finada, porque essa da Viacom é uma piada! Talvez eu até faça um manifesto sobre o tema, à la Ikki de Fênix, tal qual eu tenho planejado com o personagem citado. Mas isso já é OUTRA estória...

Pessoas leiam com carinho a história e lembrem que, como a série homônima, o enredo é recheado de humor negro.

Mas isso não quer dizer que eu faço apologia às drogas e, muito menos, ao anti-semitismo e ao evangelicismo. Não tirem conclusões precipitadas, ok?

Observação: A fanfic foi direcionada para a saga pós-hades. Neste caso, todos os cavaleiros de Atena foram revividos, inclusive os dourados.

Enjoy!

* * *

**INTERVENÇÃO**

**Primeiro ato: "O conto do vigário e a fênix".**

Descontentamento. Era esse o sentimento que inebriava o âmago do virginiano, pois Shun não aguentava mais o estado deplorável, no qual o seu irmão se encontrava. Está certo que, como não havia mais guerras santas, a deusa havia lhes dado a opção de ter uma vida civil, oferecendo a oportunidade de cursar alguma faculdade, a fim de proporcioná-los uma vida melhor com cultura e não só conhecimento e estratégia utilizados em combates bélicos. Ele concordava que era uma ótima recompensa, pelos anos devotados ao Santuário, mas será que Ikki não estava passando dos limites com a recente liberdade adquirida?

É óbvio que todos os cavaleiros continuariam ligados às 12 casas, mas a diferença era que, agora, poderiam viver como pessoas comuns, assumindo, por assim dizer, uma segunda identidade perante os olhos da sociedade.

Aliás, o próprio Shun fazia medicina, curso em que poderia explorar melhor a sua vocação de "ajudar os outros". Já o Hyoga, sempre argumentativo e lógico, resolveu cursar direito.

Shiryu, com a sua sapiência em acupuntura e cromoterapia (advindos da cultura milenar chinesa), fazia fisioterapia e aplicava, vez ou outra, seus conhecimentos já, então, adquiridos na nova área de atuação.

Já o Seiya... Bem, o Seiya estava em dúvida sobre o que cursar, de modo que, por enquanto, dedicava-se em arrecadar donativos para o orfanato da Minu. Mas a Saori não deixaria isso barato, providenciando um teste vocacional para o mesmo. "Oras! Todos estavam se ajeitando na vida e logo quem não iria andar na linha? O Seiya, claro! Justo o seu namorado! Mas isso não ficaria assim... Bem, tinha o Ikki também, mas esse já era um caso perdido", pensava a deusa, enquanto lia os relatórios com as fichas de admissão dos cavaleiros na Universidade de Atenas.

E por falar em Fênix, o dito cujo não estava nem aí para coisa alguma, diga-se de passagem. Era, sim, optativo o fato de adentrar ao ensino superior, mas como esse ato estava sendo patrocinado pelos cofres da Fundação Kido, era de se julgar que os cavaleiros aproveitariam a oportunidade fornecida, gentilmente, pela deusa. Mas, claro, Fênix era uma exceção à regra e estava querendo aproveitar todos os prazeres de uma vida normal – coisa que lhe foi negada quando combatente.

No início, eram noites regadas a bebidas, apostas, prostitutas e pequenas notificações de trânsito por excesso de velocidade. Depois, não satisfeito com os efeitos do álcool, resolveu partir em busca de "news sensations". A maconha seria o caminho natural para o cavaleiro de fênix. Entusiasta dos efeitos da erva "medicinal", resolveu compartilhar a sua descoberta com os demais cavaleiros bronzeados.

– Tá vendo Shun! Tem tanta gente que "dá uma pitada"... Se até aquele matuzalém da psicanálise, que tu curte, se divertia com a verdinha, porque é que eu não posso?

– Pois, você, está equivocado, irmão! Freud deixou de prescrever a droga, aos seus pacientes, quando viu a dependência química proporcionada pelo consumo constante. Ele mesmo parou de usá-la. Eu estudei isso! É verdade que a intensidade do vício varia de organismo para organismo, mas – não pode continuar com o discurso; fora interrompido pelo mais velho.

– Touché, irmãozinho! Como é que eu vou saber, se vicia ou não, se não experimentar a erva? E se o meu organismo for forte o suficiente para aguentar o tranco? Se esqueceu que eu também sou um cavaleiro de bronze?

– Não distorça o significado das minhas palavras para o seu bel-prazer, Ikki!

– Relaxa, mano. Não leva fé em mim?

Uma vez que Shun foi taxativo em se opor ao uso da cannabis, Seiya e Hyoga, vez ou outra, fumavam um baseado só para "desanuviar as ideias". Faziam o uso "recreativo" da erva, diziam eles. Shiryu não criticava o ato, tampouco tragava a bagana, pois mantinha-se neutro em relação ao assunto. O único que se indignava com a prática era o Shun, dizendo "isso nunca para só na maconha, vai vir coisa pior, vocês vão ver...".

Bendita boca de Shun! Ou maldita, se assim o preferirem... O fato é que meses depois, com o organismo adaptado à droga, a maconha já não fazia o efeito desejado por fênix, de modo que ele resolveu usar o pó branco.

Isso mesmo. Cocaína.

Inspirava fileiras e fileiras do narcótico, diariamente, e seu nariz já parecia um aspirador de tão dilatadas as suas narinas.

Se antes os efeitos da maconha eram um certo estado de "letargia" - com muita sede e vontade de comer qualquer coisa -, desacelerando o pensamento; a cocaína, por sua vez, deixava o cavaleiro das cinzas eufórico, a mil por hora, completamente alucinado. Era tudo o que ele procurava na vida, pois nem mil batalhas lhe proporcionariam tamanha adrenalina vivenciada com o experimento.

Ao mesmo tempo em que usufruía de um estado de êxtase, em contrapartida, a cocaína o deixava à beira de um surto, extremamente agressivo e violento.

Além do mais, o pó "de primeira" era caro. Ikki sabia disso; detestava aquela droga aditivada, dando-se ao luxo de consumir o material puro. Só que, a princípio, conseguia financiar o vício apenas com o salário de combatente – patrocínio que todos os cavaleiros ganhavam da fundação, mesmo, no momento, não exercendo o ofício –, mas, depois, conforme a progressividade em relação ao consumo, o ato tornou-se caro, muito caro. E as suas economias já não bastavam para sustentar "a brincadeira".

E assim começava um círculo vicioso. Primeiro, um dinheiro roubado da carteira do irmão mais novo. Depois, o sumiço da coleção de ouro, contendo cards especiais da seleção favorita de Rugby do Hyoga. E, por último, a falta repentina do anel de noivado – adornado com um diamante solitário - para o casamento da Shunrei com o dragão. Todos esses pertences surrupiados eram destinados para financiar a farra de fênix.

Só que quando foi a vez de dar o bote no Seiya...

– E aí cara? Quê que tá rolando? – falou o mais novo ao perceber a entrada abrupta de fênix na mansão Kido.

Sendo o cavaleiro de pégaso o atual namorado da Saori, era comum visitá-la durante a semana. Como não trabalhava, e muito menos estudava, estava praticamente morando com a namorada – o que deixava a deusa Atena em estado de nervos com a falta de compromisso do rapaz.

Aliás, até mesmo o discípulo de Marin já havia notado uma certa mudança comportamental em Fênix, mas não pensava que era para tanto, como costumava alarmar o Shun. "Deve estar misturando muita bebida com erva", concluía o sagitariano com os seus botões.

Mas o fênix não estava só "doidão", parecia um louco com as suas roupas rasgadas, olhar vidrado e lábios rachados... Havia, também, um pequeno filete de sangue escorrendo da boca de Ikki. Olhando bem, podia-se notar hematomas e cortes nos braços expostos por uma camiseta surrada, a qual acomodava o torso do ex-soldado.

"Será que ele brigou?", pensava Seiya.

– Tá procurando alguma coisa, cara? Olha irmão, você não me parece muito bem... Precisa de ajuda?

– Ajuda? Ah, claro, Seiya! Sabe aquele teu playstation zerinho que você ganhou, da Saori, de aniversário? Pode me emprestar? Eu queria mostrar para uns amigos...

Fênix estava tão apavorado que Seiya chegou a cogitar que ele estava sendo ameaçado por alguém. "Um agiota, talvez? Não, imagina... O Ikki é o cavaleiro de bronze mais forte de todos, jamais deixaria ser ludibriado por uma pessoa comum". Foi pensando nisso que resolveu dar um voto de confiança para o amigo.

– Claro, cara! Espera aí que eu vou lá buscar, tá no andar de cima...

– Sem problemas, brow – disse o cavaleiro das cinzas que olhava toda a hora para a janela da sala, como se estivesse sendo perseguido.

Quando o cavaleiro de pégaso voltou, não só havia mais o cavaleiro das cinzas, como notou, também, a falta de uma tv de 49 polegadas, o mini system que decorava a estante da sala e o ultrabook da Saori. E o playstation, que é bom, ele não havia encontrado em lugar nenhum.

"Não pode ser... Será que ele também o pegou? Mas como? Usou a velocidade da luz? [1] Ah, rapaz, como é que eu vou explicar isso para a Saori?", pensava um abobalhado Pégaso pelo recente golpe aplicado por fênix.

**XXX**

Era uma tarde de sábado, e Andrômeda assistia, convenientemente, a um documentário, sobre dependentes químicos, estrelado por um tal de "Toalhinha"; dada a sua experiência própria com deuses, cosmos e afins, já não se espantava com o fato de um pano parecer e agir como gente – o que, certamente, assustaria uma pessoa leiga, por exemplo.

– Era fruto de genética modificada - explicava o apresentador.

Neste momento, o cinegrafista focou o perfil em frangalhos do entrevistado. Realmente os efeitos das drogas foram devastadores para Toalhinha. Assim como Ikki, ele também usava o princípio ativo derivado da folha da coca, só que, ao invés da cocaína, ele fumava crack – o estágio final e mais barato do pó branco.

– Meu nome é toalhinha! – falava o protagonista. – Sou ótima em limpar respingos... Ah, também, sou 100% lavável!

A edição do programa mostrava flashbacks do convidado no seu dia a dia, em ação. Seu uso na lavanderia ou sua secagem no varal de roupas, por exemplo.

– Sou só uma toalha comum em muitos sentidos. Menos em um. Eu sou viciado em maconha e em metanfetamina... e crack!

Agora a atração assume um ar sombrio, embalada por uma triste trilha sonora de pano de fundo. Cenas do Toalhinha se drogando são mostradas.

– Alguém aí quer um boquete? Querem boquete... de toalha? Minha língua é como se fosse veludo, literalmente.

Falava, enquanto era mostrado em estado crítico, andando trôpego pelas ruas de South Park.

A cena seguinte era direcionada aos depoimentos de amigos próximos.

– Toalhinha virou o pesadelo de nossa cidade. Ele invadiu a minha casa duas vezes e roubou a minha mesada... Não sobrou quase nada! – dizia um indignado Stan, o garoto tinha apenas nove anos e já havia caído no golpe estelionatário do Toalhinha.

– Se estamos brincando lá fora, ele aparece chapado gritando que o governo está atrás dele! – relatava Kyle, o único judeu da turma da quarta série, à qual Stan também frequentava.

– Não quero assistir enquanto ele se mata – falava em meio ao choro –, eu nem sei quem mais ele é – dizia um aflito Butters, outro coleguinha de Kyle.

– Não tenho a menor dúvida de que se não ajudarmos o Toalhinha, nosso verão estará arruinado! – concluiu Stan.

Stan e seus amigos haviam conseguido um emprego para Toalhinha no acampamento de deficientes "Lago Tardicaca". Com isso, o dependente químico conseguiria pagar o valor dos objetos roubados das crianças. Só que tudo deu errado, Toalhinha não conseguia controlar o seu vício e acabou sendo despedido do trampo.

Shun assistia com interesse ao documentário e, passados os relatos iniciais da série, algo lhe chama a atenção. Enquanto o entrevistado pensava em protagonizar um "simples" programa sobre viciados, seus familiares e amigos, juntamente com os produtores do show, realizavam uma intervenção - às escondidas -, culminando com a realização do ato no final do programa. Com a presença de todos, claro, inclusive do Toalhinha, sendo a ação coordenada por um terapeuta.

Aquilo deu um estalo na cabeça de Shun. Se, aparentemente, deu certo com um caso perdido como o de Toalhinha, porque não daria com o Ikki?

Desde o episódio do roubo na mansão Kido, quiseram interná-lo em uma clínica de reabilitação, mas o mesmo ou fugia do hospital ou ameaçava sumir no mundo – o que era uma chantagem certeira para o Shun que queria ter o irmão perto de si, ainda mais no estado deplorável, o qual o mais velho se encontrava.

Mas o programa havia renovado as esperanças de Andrômeda. Foi pensando nisso que ligou para o celular de Hyoga.

– Alô, Hyoga?

– Fala Shun! – respondeu de imediato o aquariano, assim que percebeu – através do identificador de chamadas – que era o amigo lhe ligando.

– Eu já sei de um jeito para livrar o Ikki das drogas. Mas vou precisar da ajuda de vocês...

**XXX**

Enquanto isso, em um bar, nos confins do santuário, Fênix analisava o perfil da sua próxima vítima.

Era uma senhora idosa, recatada, com cabelos longos e uma saia, igualmente, comprida. Segurava uma bíblia na mão direita. Estava passando pela calçada do estabelecimento, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia o sinal da cruz para espantar os espíritos malignos daquele antro das perdições intitulado "bar".

"É evangélica, então? Vai ser moleza aplicar o truque" - pensava o cavaleiro das cinzas.

Aproximou-se da mulher, como quem não quer nada, e pigarreou:

– Senhora, vejo que possui uma bíblia... Será que você poderia me ajudar? Acho que num momento desses, só a palavra de Deus para me tirar do fundo do poço!

A senhora, percebendo o jeito maltrapilho, e o discurso inflamado de fênix, comoveu-se. Certamente era uma ovelha desgarrada. Não havia nada demais em propagar a palavra do Senhor aos menos afortunados. Estava decidido, iria ajudá-lo.

– Pois não meu filho? – perguntou solícita.

– Estou com um problema de bebidas...

– Fale o que você sente, estou ouvindo! – era hoje que convertia mais um descrente.

– Na verdade o problema não envolve os meus sentimentos, apenas números. Preste atenção: se João tem 47 vasilhames, Pedro compra 13 e Guilherme compra outros 16, com quantos tonéis João fica no final?

Ergueu a sobrancelha desconfiada. Aquele rapaz só podia estar lhe pregando uma peça.

– Como é que é? - estava indignada. Havia deduzido, através das roupas maltrapilhas, que ele era um alcoólatra, jamais poderia imaginar que se tratava de outro assunto. Só podia ser brincadeira.

– Veja, é uma simples conta. Eu trabalho para o dono daquele bar - apontou com veemência para o estabelecimento que ficava a poucos metros da onde estavam -, e, se não resolver esse cálculo aritmético, serei despedido.

– Bem se é assim – não gostava do fato do jovem trabalhar naquele antro, mas se já estava mal com emprego, poderia ficar pior desempregado -, é para somar ou diminuir?

– O quê? - perguntou o cavaleiro distraído. Era óbvio que fênix não estava nem aí com o cálculo. Precisava de um artifício para desviar a sua atenção e este foi o que encontrou. Mas ainda esperava o momento certo para roubá-la sem "dar nas vistas". Não pôde continuar com a sua linha de pensamento; a senhora, impaciente, lhe chamara a atenção.

– A conta, oras!

– Ah claro! Bem eu não sei... Se soubesse, não estaria pedindo ajuda. Pensei que, pelo fato da senhora ser a portadora da palavra divina, seria uma pessoa "iluminada", por assim dizer, solucionando com facilidade o meu problema.

Envaidecida como o comentário do rapaz, esqueceu a raiva, antes, pronunciada.

– Deixe-me ver... O celular deve ter uma calculadora, segure a minha bolsa, sim? Enquanto eu procuro o aplicativo no aparelho, isso irá agilizar o processo, está bem?

Fênix deu um pequeno sorriso; era a sua deixa. Em um único movimento, empurrou a senhora na calçada; esta, por sua vez, caiu em um canteiro de flores – o que, por sorte, amorteceu a queda.

– Não pode ser – dizia a vítima atordoada, sendo amparada por alguns pedestres que viram a cena. "Havia caído no conto do vigário" - pensava a idosa, desolada pela sua má sorte.

Fênix, através da velocidade da luz, já estava a uma distância segura do local.

Conseguiu 70 reais, um talão de cheques e um cordão de ouro. Além, é claro, do terço adornado com contas de esmeralda – o que deveria valer uma nota no mercado negro quando trocasse os pertences pela droga.

"Que velha trouxa, não me aguentei e tive que zoá-la com a história da conta... Ah, vá! Vai ser otária assim no inferno!" – não conseguiu deixar de emitir uma sonora gargalhada com o pensamento maldoso. "Tem gente que tem vocação para ser enganada na vida", refletia fênix.

E a brincadeira estava só começando - pelo menos, era nisso que fênix acreditava.

**...CONTINUA...**

* * *

**[1]** Depois da batalha das 12 casas, com o sétimo sentido despertado, os cavaleiros de bronze também conseguem utilizar a velocidade da luz, além, é claro dos dourados.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, curtiram? Comentários são mais que bem-vindos! Bjoss


End file.
